Je te cherche dans le Néant
by Chasseresse de l'Est
Summary: Le néant. Pour elle, le monde n'était que néant. Le jour où l'incendie ravagea sa demeure, Éther perdit tout. Ses parents et son frère avaient disparu dans l'enfer des flammes. Etant désormais paralysée et privée d'un œil, elle ne peut qu'espérer. Jusqu'au jour où, au pied de son lit, apparaît une femme aussi belle que dangereuse.
1. Prologue - Aide-moi

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous présente ma première fiction sur l'univers de Black Butler. Si vous trouvez la même histoire sur fanfic fr, c'est normal, je l'y ai publiée aussi. En tout cas, j'espère que cette fiction vous plaira ! Bonne lecture**

Orange. Rouge. Noir. Du feu. Du sang. Le néant.

Tout autour d'elle, le monde disparaissait, dévoré par des flammes voraces. Tout n'était plus qu'oubli et néant.

Dans une demeure qui avait dû être autrefois un splendide manoir, une petite fille courait afin d'échapper aux flammes qui tentaient de la brûler vive. Des larmes coulaient de son œil droit, le seul encore intact. L'autre n'était plus que vide et douleur.

– Maman ! Papa ! hurla-t-elle en en ouvrant brusquement la porte de la chambre conjugale.

Mais cette dernière était vide. A la douleur et la panique qu'elle ressentait déjà vint s'ajouter le désespoir.

– Maman ! Papa ! répéta-t-elle en se laissant glisser à terre, les larmes de son œil droit redoublèrent.

Elle était seule, désespérément seule. Son œil blessé lui lançait affreusement, et sa joue commençait teinter de rouge. L'instinct de survie l'avait poussée jusqu'ici, mais elle n'avait plus la force d'avancer.

Soudain, elle aperçut une silhouette qui se dirigeait vers elle en courant. Elle ne reconnut ces yeux saphir que lorsque la silhouette se pencha vers elle.

– Ciel ! hoqueta la jeune fille. Papa et Maman ont disparu !

Le petit garçon observa sa sœur en reprenant son souffle. De sa main gauche, elle cachait son œil, et le jeune Ciel frémit d'horreur en voyant le sang qui s'en écoulait. Il saisit la main libre de la petite fille et la força à se relever, avant de l'entraîner à sa suite.

Il la fit contourner plusieurs débris en feu avant d'arriver au bout du couloir. Le corridor qui menait à l'escalier principal et donc à la sortie était bloqué. Ciel s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui, désemparé. Ses joues étaient recouvertes de suie, et ses vêtements brûlés par endroit, témoignant que lui aussi avait été tourmenté par les flammes. Enfin, il avisa l'immense fenêtre qu'ils venaient de dépasser et s'en rapprocha.

– Vas-y ! dit-il à sa sœur avant d'ouvrir les vitres et de la pousser devant lui. Saute !

La petite fille hocha la tête et regarda Ciel. Il semblait aussi inquiet et désespéré qu'elle. Sans plus attendre, la petite fille prit son élan et plongea dans le vide. Le sifflement du vent dans ses oreilles résonna comme un bruit de fin du monde.

La chute semblait durer une éternité, et l'atterrissage lui coupa le souffle, avant que la douleur ne la submerge. Son dos lui faisait affreusement mal. A travers sa vision brouillée, elle observa la fenêtre. Elle ne vit pas la silhouette de Ciel. Cependant, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, elle entendit le cri désespéré de son frère.

– Regardez ! Elle se réveille ! Petite, tu m'entends ?

La petite fille ouvrit les yeux. Un homme à l'uniforme bleu était penché sur elle. Autour de lui, plusieurs personnes aux visages indistincts s'étaient regroupées. Le manoir brûlait encore, mais on l'avait écartée du foyer. Elle essaya de se redresser mais la souffrance la fit hurler.

– Chut, reste calme, petite. On va te soigner.

Le gendarme écarta les cheveux qui lui cachaient une grande partie du visage.

– Miséricorde ! Qu'est-il arrivé à ton œil ?

Mais la petite fille n'écoutait pas. Toute son inquiétude était tournée vers son frère.

– Ciel… Mon frère…

– Calme-toi, petite. Il n'y avait personne avec toi. Je dois t'éloigner d'ici. Mais avant, je dois savoir comment tu t'appelles.

– Je …

Une quinte de toux la coupa. Sa gorge lui faisait mal tant elle était irritée.

– Je suis Ether… Ether Phantomhive, dit-elle enfin, avant que la douleur ne la submerge et que l'obscurité ne la prenne.

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review**


	2. 1 - Perdue parmi les ombres

_Perdue dans le noir, la petite fille essayait d'avancer. Mais où qu'elle aille, elle sentait des liens invisibles la retenir et se resserrer autour d'elle. Elle se sentait étouffer dans cette noirceur oppressante. Peu à peu, des flammes sans chaleur se mirent à danser devant elle. A travers les flammèches, elle aperçut les visages bien-aimés des membres de sa famille._

− _Papa ! Maman ! Ciel ! cria-t-elle de toutes ses forces._

 _Elle se débattit afin de se libérer, mais ses entraves étaient trop solides. Impuissante, elle ne put que regarder le brasier dévorer sa famille telle une créature mythique sortie tout droit du fond de l'enfer._

 _Des larmes de désespoir jaillirent des yeux de la petite fille pendant que son cœur tombait en miettes._

 _Puis, d'un coup, les liens se resserrèrent, tranchant sa peau délicate. Une douleur vive se cristallisa dans son œil gauche tandis qu'un engourdissement gagnait son dos. Ether arrêta de bouger en même temps qu'elle abandonnait._

 _En quelques secondes, le néant la recouvrit._

Assise dans son lit, Ether observait la renaissance de la nature par la fenêtre. Les bourgeons avaient commencé à dévoiler les pétales colorés qu'ils renfermaient, sans toutefois leur permettre de s'ouvrir totalement. Peu à peu, les couleurs du printemps commençaient à prendre le dessus sur la morosité de l'hiver, dessinant une aquarelle aux traits fins et libérés. Dans l'arbre qui faisait face à la chambre dans laquelle elle était couchée, elle pouvait observer quelques oisillons aux plumes bariolés pépier afin d'attirer l'attention de leur mère.

 _Mère_. Ce mot résonnait étrangement aux oreilles de la petite fille. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'Ether était privée de la sienne. A chaque fois qu'elle pensait à tout ce qu'elle avait perdu, la fille du Comte Phantomhive sentait le vide qui emplissait son cœur se faire plus pesant, plus douloureux, comme si on le remplissait d'acide.

Quelques coups furent toqués à la porte. Ether s'empressa d'essuyer les larmes traîtresses qui avaient glissé sur ses joues d'ivoire.

− Entrez, déclara-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de contrôler.

Une servante ouvrit la porte et s'avança dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Immédiatement, Ether se tendit. Depuis la tragédie qui avait touché sa famille, elle ne supportait plus cette étincelle de pitié qu'elle pouvait apercevoir chez les individus qui croisaient sa route. Or, c'était de l'apitoiement qu'elle pouvait lire dans les yeux bruns de la domestique.

− Votre tante m'envoie vous demander si vous compter manger dans la salle à manger ce midi, ou si vous préférez que l'on vous apporte votre déjeuner dans votre chambre.

Le _« comme toujours »_ semblait sous-entendu : depuis le début de sa convalescence, Ether avait tendance à préférer prendre ses repas dans sa chambre, plutôt que de faire face à sa tante et à sa cousine. Mais, cependant, l'unique sœur de son père avait eu la gentillesse de la recueillir chez elle quand l'incendie avait ravagé sa demeure. La moindre des choses était d'assister au déjeuner aux côtés de sa famille ne serait-ce qu'une fois, même si cela lui coûtait.

− Dites à la marquise de Midford que je viendrais les rejoindre, répondit Ether au bout de quelques secondes.

La servante s'inclina profondément avant de répondre :

− Bien, mademoiselle. Le repas sera servi à midi dans la salle à manger. Grâce viendra vous aider à vous préparer à dix heures et demie.

La jeune femme s'inclina de nouveau et quitta la chambre. Ether jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui trônait sur la commode qui faisait face à l'immense lit à baldaquin dans lequel elle reposait. Il est environ neuf heures cinquante. Il lui restait donc une quarantaine de minutes avant que la camériste ne vienne afin de l'assister dans sa toilette et dans son habillage. Quarante minutes de tranquillité.

La petite fille saisit son carnet à croquis qui trônait sur son guéridon ainsi qu'une pointe de fusain. Depuis qu'elle avait appris à tenir une plume – ou un fusain, selon les circonstances −, le dessin l'aidait à extérioriser ce qu'elle ressentait, et c'était d'autant plus utile maintenant que…maintenant que…

Ether sentit de nouveau un liquide humide couler le long de son visage. Elle tenta de mettre fin aux sanglots qui la menaçaient avant même qu'ils ne débutent, mais cela s'avéra impossible. La mort de ses parents avait provoqué en elle un sentiment d'abandon, de colère et de tristesse infinie. Mais ce n'était rien par rapport au désespoir et à la solitude qu'elle ressentait depuis la disparition la seconde moitié de son âme. Son double. Son jumeau, Ciel. Elle avait l'impression qu'un être dépourvu de pitié avait arraché son cœur et l'avait piétiné avant de le réduire en miettes et de couper tous ses nerfs, la privant de toute sensation, physique comme mentale, excepté le désespoir.

Peu à peu, les larmes de la petite fille se tarirent et sa poitrine cessa d'être secouée de soubresauts. Elle devait se montrer forte. Après tout, elle était la dernière descendante des Phantomhive. Elle voulait faire honneur à ses ancêtres. Elle _devait_ leur faire honneur.

− Mademoiselle ?

Cette apostrophe surprit Ether, qui sursauta dans son lit. Une jeune femme qu'elle identifia comme étant la camériste annoncée se tenait à l'entrée de la chambre, une robe d'intérieur dans ses bras.

− Veuillez m'excuser, mademoiselle, mais vous n'aviez pas répondu lorsque j'ai toqué contre la porte. J'ai cru qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose.

Ether observa la domestique d'un œil critique. Elle semblait assez jeune plus vraiment une adolescente, mais pas encore une adulte. Ses yeux bleus respiraient la pureté, de même que ses boucles blondes qui encadraient son visage d'une blancheur de nacre et lui conféraient un air angélique. Grâce était arrivée à la demeure des Midford peu après elle, et au vue de leur différence d'âge peu importante, elle avait été promue camériste de la jeune Phantomhive. Ses services, sans être déplorables, n'étaient guère très utiles, mais Ether n'était pas vraiment en position de demander un traitement de faveur. Et puis, le manque d'efficacité de la jeune femme était compensé par sa joie de vivre.

− Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit finalement Ether.

La voix de la petite fille tranchait avec son âge. Son ton, si grave et si froid, n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'elle était un mois auparavant, et parut mettre mal à l'aise la camériste.

− Bon, et bien…, tenta-t-elle afin de se rattraper. Le temps presse ! Il faut que je vous fasse belle pour le repas de ce midi. Vous allez être toute mignonne !

Malgré elle, Ether se surprit à sourire face à l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille. C'était si rare de croiser une personne sincère et joviale dans son milieu. En cela, Grâce et Elizabeth, la cousine d'Ether, se ressemblaient beaucoup.

Tout en conservant son sourire, la jeune camériste approcha une chaise dotée de petites roues du lit dans lequel reposait Ether. Cette dernière, comme à chaque qu'elle apercevait le mécanisme, détourna la tête. C'était aussi pour cette raison que la petite fille refusait presque systématiquement de manger avec les membres de sa famille elle ne pouvait se déplacer qu'à l'aide de la chaise roulante, et cela la faisait paraître faible aux yeux des autres. Or un Phantomhive ne devait jamais paraître faible. Il s'agissait de l'une des premières leçons que lui avait inculquées son père, le Comte de Phantomhive.

Se rendant compte de la gêne de la petite fille, Grâce délaissa la chaise et s'approcha de sa maîtresse.

− Voyons, ne pleurez pas, Mademoiselle, lui dit-elle en s'agenouillant devant le lit. Je vous en prie. Vous avez peut-être perdu l'usage de vos jambes, mais vous êtes toujours en vie. Et pour cela, vous devriez remercier le ciel. Je ne suis pas à votre service depuis très longtemps, mais je suis persuadée que lorsque vous serez plus grande, vous serez l'une des femmes les plus influentes de notre pays.

Ces paroles réconfortèrent légèrement la petite fille. Voyant que son discours faisait mouche, la camériste continua :

− Et puis, vous serez connue de toute la société britannique comme étant Ether Phantomhive, la femme qui, malgré ses handicaps, a su faire rayonner son entreprise aux quatre coins du monde. Mademoiselle, vous êtes la seule à douter que vous ferez de grandes choses lorsque vous serez plus grande. Allez, venez. Nous ne devons pas être en retard au déjeuner.

Malgré sa maladresse lors de son travail, Ether appréciait énormément Grâce : elle était l'une des seules à lui parler comme une adulte et à ne pas la considérer avec pitié. C'était probablement pour cette raison que sa tante avait attribué la jeune fille à son service.

Avec prudence, Ether souleva les couvertures sous lesquelles elle était ensevelie et tira ses jambes inertes jusqu'au bord du lit. Grâce approcha la chaise à roulette de la couche de sa maîtresse et porta cette dernière pour l'asseoir dans le mécanisme. La petite taille d'Ether et son poids peu important facilitaient la tâche à Grâce, qui réussit à placer la petite fille sur la chaise au bout de quelques minutes. Ensuite, la camériste l'emmena dans une pièce voisine qui se révéla être une salle de bain. Une baignoire remplie d'eau fumante attendait la jeune comtesse, qui accueillit la chaleur avec bienvenue.

Avec quelques maladresses qui arrachèrent un sourire à Ether, Grâce défit la chemise de nuit de sa maîtresse et la fit tomber au sol. Puis elle retroussa les manches de sa tenue de servante avant de porter de nouveau Ether et de la glisser avec douceur dans le baquet. Cette dernière étira ses bras à la manière d'un chat. Qu'il était agréable d'être dans de l'eau chaude alors qu'à l'extérieur du manoir, la température devait avoisiner les dix degrés.

Grâce versa dans l'eau du savon à la pêche, le parfum préféré de la petite fille, puis frictionna le dos de cette dernière avec douceur, afin de la débarrasser de la crasse de la nuit. Une fois que la peau d'Ether fut aussi propre que possible, Grâce la sécha à l'aide d'une serviette de la meilleure qualité avant de la faire asseoir sur sa chaise. C'était généralement à ce moment-là que les complications arrivaient. Il fallait en effet que la camériste fasse enfiler à la petite fille sa sous-robe, puis sa robe d'intérieur, tout en la gardant assise. Après s'être débattues ensemble, les deux filles arrivèrent enfin à mettre correctement la tenue.

− Vous êtes très jolie, mademoiselle, la complimenta Grâce en souriant. Le bleu vous va si bien au teint.

En effet, la robe que venait de mettre Ether était dans les tons bleu pastel, comme se devait de l'être une tenue d'intérieur.

Les trente minutes suivantes furent consacrées à la coiffure de la petite fille. N'ayant pas encore fait son entrée dans la haute société, et ne quittant pas la demeure de sa tante, elle était épargnée par les corsets et les coiffures trop compliquées. Grâce se contenta donc de boucler légèrement les mèches d'ébène de sa maîtresse avant de les arranger de manière harmonieuse.

Enfin, pour finaliser, la camériste chaussa la petite fille de mules argentées.

− Voilà ! déclara la domestique en souriant. Vous êtes fin prête pour aller voir votre tante et votre cousine.

Sur ces mots, Grâce passa derrière le fauteuil de la petite fille et la conduisit jusqu'à la salle à manger, dans laquelle se trouvaient déjà Francis Midford et sa fille, Elizabeth. Il était exactement midi, et les domestiques n'allaient pas tarder à servir le déjeuner.

− Ether ! s'exclama la jeune fille blonde en voyant arriver sa cousine. Tu viens enfin manger avec nous ! Comme je suis heureuse !

Comme d'habitude, la fille de la marquise portait une robe rose à fanfreluche, et sa chevelure blonde, délicatement coiffée en anglaises, conférait à son visage une délicatesse toute angélique. Dans ses yeux émeraude brillait une joie de vivre qu'avait connue Ether avant que toute sa vie ne parte en fumée.

− Voyons, Lizzie, la réprimanda sa mère. Ce n'est pas une attitude digne d'une Lady.

Contrite, la jeune marquise inclina la tête et recula d'un pas.

− Très bien. Grâce, veuillez placer Ether en face d'Elizabeth, je vous prie.

Pendant que la domestique s'exécutait, la petite fille observa sa tante et sa cousine à la dérobée. Elizabeth, avec qui elle avait partagée une complicité presque aussi forte que celle qui l'unissait à son frère, lui paraissait désormais aussi étrangère que les contrées d'Orient. Sa joie de vivre, auparavant si agréable pour la petite fille, semblait désormais déplacée dans l'univers sans couleur dans lequel évoluait désormais l'héritière des Phantomhive. Quant à sa tante, modèle de stoïcisme, elle apparaissait incapable de gérer sa nièce borgne, hémiplégique et orpheline. Dans son monde organisé, l'arrivée de l'extraterrestre qu'était devenue Ether avait tout chamboulé. Certes, du fait de leur lien familial, elle tentait de son mieux afin d'aider sa nièce, mais ne sachant comment s'y prendre, elle préférait ne rien faire plutôt qu'empirer la situation. En fait, la seule personne qu'Ether appréciait dans la maisonnée était Grâce. Jamais la domestique n'avait porté sur elle un regard empli de pitié, jamais elle n'avait affiché un sourire de façade, mais elle était toujours mesurée dans son comportement, ce qui était probablement la raison pour laquelle Ether l'appréciait.

Obéissant aux ordres de la maîtresse de maison, la camériste la positionna à la place qui lui avait été attribuée à son arrivée au manoir, c'est-à-dire sur le côté de la table, en face d'Elizabeth, avec sa tante à sa droite en bout de table.

La décoration de table, bien que sobre, restait élégante. La nappe immaculée bordée de dentelle de la même couleur s'accordait avec les perce-neiges qui trônaient dans un vase en cristal savamment travaillé au centre de la table. Du fait du peu de personnes présentes, l'argenterie prévue pour les grandes occasions n'avaient pas été sortie, et les diverses assiettes n'étaient pas décorées avec le même soin et la même élégance que la vaisselle qui servait lors des réceptions.

Le repas, selon les critères de la haute société, fut assez simple. Un déjeuner à trois services : en entrée, une salade de homard, suivie de papillotes d'agneau au citron pour le plat principal, et pour clore le tout, un fraisier, le dessert favori d'Ether.

Cependant, même la pâtisserie ne parvint pas à dérider le visage de la petite fille. Tout au long du repas, Elizabeth et sa mère tentèrent de faire parler la jeune Phantomhive, mais ne réussirent pas à lui arracher des phrases de plus de quelques mots.

Dès que les assiettes furent débarrassées et après avoir salué sa tante et sa cousine, Ether pria Grâce, qui s'était tenue aux côtés de sa maîtresse tout au long du repas, de la ramener dans sa chambre.

− Tu peux disposer, lui déclara la petite fille dès qu'elle eut rejoint la pièce qui lui avait été attribuée.

La camériste s'inclina et quitta la chambre, non sans lancer à sa maîtresse un regard dans lequel transparaissait son inquiétude.

Enfin seule, Ether approcha son fauteuil de son bureau et saisit les dessins au fusain qu'elle avait esquissés depuis son arrivée au manoir de sa tante. Sur le premier, on pouvait apercevoir un homme et une femme représentés grossièrement, qui se tenaient tendrement la main. Sur le suivant, un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années en train de caresser un gros labrador. Puis un portrait en pied représentant le couple et le jeune garçon, tous souriants, avec à leurs pieds le labrador du dessin précédent.

Sur une demi-douzaine de feuilles en tout s'étalait des esquisses de tout ce dont l'incendie avait privé la petite fille. Tant d'images qui avaient habitées son enfance, tant de souvenirs douloureux dont elle n'arrivait plus à se détacher.

Silencieusement, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues de nacres, métaphore parfaite de son innocence perdue.


End file.
